


Best Laid Plans

by starry_mist



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers (maybe) from S3 Promo (Canada)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_mist/pseuds/starry_mist
Summary: A planned first date goes awry.
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. This is a relatively short one-shot that was inspired by a few clips from the current season 3 promo, though I wouldn't really call it spoiler-based in that the scenes mentioned have no real context given away in the promo. I just pieced together a few likely-unrelated things and ran with it. Enjoy.

“You got somewhere else you gotta be?” asked the man who, earlier, had had a gun pointed at the back of Charlie Hudson’s head.

The detective sighed, putting away his phone that still had no signal, but displayed the time and confirmed that yes, he was late for a prior engagement. Yeah, thought Charlie. Just a first date with the woman I’ve been in love with since basically the first day we met.

He let out another sigh and turned his focus to watching the door of the cabin, knowing that the real killer in this case remained out there somewhere, zeroing in on their location.

Several hours later, after police search and rescue had tracked all parties and had the suspects in custody, Charlie returned to the SJPD headquarters. He fired off a text to Sarah Truong.

 _So, I may need a raincheck on dinner_.

Her response came quickly: _Turn around_.

Charlie turned, seeing the beautiful chief of forensics hurrying towards him, concern in her eyes.

“Charlie,” Sarah said breathlessly, matching his stride. “I’m glad to see you alive.”

“Escaped without a scratch,” replied Charlie, trying to break the tension. “Well, without too many scratches. There were a lot of trees…”

Sarah stayed silent. The pair turned the corner, and she unlocked the door to enter the empty forensics lab, Charlie following close behind her. The shades were closed, the lab dark at the late hour.

Charlie turned to face her. “I’m so, so sorry,” he said softly.

Sarah looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes. “Don’t scare me like that again,” she replied, barely holding back the emotion. “Look, I know you have a dangerous job, I know there are risks, but –”

She was cut off by Charlie rushing forward and pulling her into a tight embrace. She hesitated a moment, then wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, burying her face in his chest, allowing a few tears to escape. They breathed deeply, almost in sync, as they took comfort in each other’s embrace. Moments passed. Finally they pulled back slightly, but still held onto each other.

Charlie reached up to cup Sarah’s cheek in his hand, brushing away a stray tear with his thumb. “Hey, look at me,” he said. “I’m alright. I’m here. I’m okay.”

“Okay,” she breathed, meeting his eyes.

“Want to get out of here?” asked Charlie.

“Where to?”

“Well, I believe I owe you dinner, and I think I have someone at home who might want to join us,” he replied with his signature smile.

Sarah laughed despite herself. “Well, we definitely don’t want to keep Rex waiting,” she said. “Let’s go.”

As they walked hand-in-hand out of the building, Charlie couldn’t help but think that despite the slight ‘adjustment’ to their original plans, he was happy just to be heading home safely with this woman he cared about so deeply. And in the end, a date was a date.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't love the ending, but I think I'm going to leave this as a one-shot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
